Love and Lust, My Mayfly
by Assassin's Creed BAMF
Summary: A story of Cassie and Evan's first time. Pure smut, so not read if under age of 18. (THE FIFTH WAVE)


The nightmares never seemed to leave me. The limp, lifeless bodies strewn across the streets. I sat paralyzed and useless as Sammy got ripped apart into shreds by Vosch, his cruel, sadistic ice blue eyes piercing my soul with challenge. I always awoke screaming in anger and fear, cold sweat dampening my hair. After waking up, I didn't go back to sleep. I was too afraid of the nightmares to even try.

One knock at the door. "Cassie?"

I brushed the sweat of my forehead. "Hi." I paused. "Can you come in?" I stared intently at the brass doorknob, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah." The door creaked as it opened, a long high pitched whine. I had an urge to punch it. Everyone was being picked off slowly by aliens and the door didn't even have the decency to shut the fuck up. Evan stood by the doorframe awkwardly, his hands shoved into the pockets of his grey sweatpants. He blushed when he looked at me and quickly glanced back down at the floor, trying to hide his smile.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

Evan threw a wild gesture at my top half. I suddenly became very aware of the cool air brushing against my _bare _skin. Oh. Right. I sleep naked. Awkward. I hastily grabbed at the bed sheets and pulled them to my chin. "Um, it's okay to look now." I muttered.

Evan glanced up at me, a tiny smile dancing at the edge of his lips. He knocked once on the door, his hint of a smile now a full blown grin.

I allowed myself a small smile. "Yes, Evan, you can come in."

Evan's grin faded as he nears me. "Nightmares." He said, as if stating a fact. He's right of course. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

I bit my lip, then nodded slowly. Evan made it to the bed in two easy strides and slid in next to me. His warm muscular arms encased me, pulling me to his bare chest. I listened to his heartbeat quietly for a few seconds, and then turned so we were face to face. Evan's warm and chocolate brown eyes stared deeply into my own.

"I love you." I stated.

Evan's eyes widened. "What?" He murmured, his expression incredulous.

"I love you." I repeated.

For a moment, Evan's heart stopped beating. And then, he broke into a smile. "I love you too… my mayfly."

Without hesitation, I closed the distance in between our lips, gently pressing mine into his delicious soft ones. Evan's hands dug themselves in my hair, and he pulled my even closer. A fire began in the pit of my stomach, being kindled by the growing passion, hunger, and need in our kiss. Evan's lips worked against my own fiercely, and I bit his lower lip in retaliation. A low growl escaped Evan's throat, his chest rising in short aroused breaths. The fire in my body spread, becoming hotter and hotter until it was near unbearable. I broke away from the kiss, panting. The fire continued to grow. "Get rid of it," I gasped. "Get rid of the fire in me." I expected Evan to think I was crazy, but I saw my own need mirrored in his own eyes. I realized what I wanted, what I needed.

"Are you sure?" It seemed to take all of Evan's willpower to ask, and I think he might have exploded if I had changed my mind.

I gave him a small nod. "I want you."

Evan rolled me over so I lay on my back, staring up at him. His fingers danced dangerously along my sides, trailing up to my ribcage. I hadn't even registered how fast he had gotten rid of the sheets and I didn't care. Hot breath fanned out along my stomach, goose bumps erupting on my skin. I shivered with pleasure, closing my eyes as Evan's lips trailed a burning path along my skin. I moaned as his eyelashes fluttered against my skin. His teeth grazed my stomach, bringing a type of pleasurable pain. "Mmm," Evan murmured, his breath hot against me. "So beautiful, Cassie." He kissed a small birthmark on my hipbone. "So perfect." Evan's voice had become husky, somehow more masculine. "Maybe I'll find another birthmark if I look further."

I let out a strangled gasp as Evan pulled me forward, my legs dangling off the end of the bed. I clenched my thighs together, afraid Evan would be disappointed with what he saw. Evan's eyes glanced up to meet mine, as if he could read my mind. "Mayfly…" He whispered gently. I closed my eyes, afraid of what I would see in his eyes. I felt Evan knock once gently on one leg.

A choked laugh escaped my mouth and I opened one eye to look at Evan.

He gave me a sexy grin, his dark eyes spiked with desire. "Can I come in?"

Slowly, I released the tension in my legs. "Mm."

Evan parted my thighs slowly, as if gently trying to approach a deer without scaring it off. He placed a small kiss on the inside of my thigh, and my core pulsed with excitement as he neared it. "Hmmm…" He said, as if inspecting something. "No birthmark here." Evan placed another kiss, this time on the other leg and even closer to my core. "Or here." My legs began to tremble with want as Evan tediously danced closer and closer to where I wanted him.

"Evan…" I moaned, my body feeling as if it might spontaneously combust. I wasn't one to plead or beg, but the fire was burning in me with no signs of avail.

Evan glanced up at me, one of his eyebrows cocked slightly. His gorgeous brown eyes held playful question. "Yes?"

I grit my teeth, glaring down at him. "Please."

Evan's tongue ran across his lips, his breath falling onto my core. It only made me want him more. Without a word, Evan pulled me to his face, his tongue darting out and licking everywhere it could. One pressed down on me, preventing me from being able to squirm from pleasure. The other hovered over my body, and then, with sudden intensity, pressed down on my clit and began to rub it in between its fingers. I arched my back against the mattress, sure I had never bent it that far before and let out a scream. "Oh god," I gasped. "Evan, you feel so good. Don't stop."

Evan smiled against me, obeying. I clamped my legs on the side of his head, preventing him from being able to move away from me. The fingers on his free hand continued to torment my clit, and black spots began to dance in my vision from the intense pleasure. Evan's tongue began to gain speed, slowly at first, then faster and faster, dipping into every place in my core.

"Evan!" I let out a lingering cry, as waves and waves of pleasure exploded from the fire within me, tendrils of pleasure snaking through my body. My entire back lifted off the bed, arching even more than I thought possible. A white blanket covered my vision, and the pleasure continued. Slowly, I was brought back down from my high to reality. My chest heaved with heavy breaths, and I struggled to force myself back to reality. Evan stood only in his boxers now, an amused grin spreading across his face. "Done?"

I managed to muster enough energy to punch him in the stomach. It was like punching a concrete wall. "Goddamnit," I muttered with annoyance. "Why do you have to have abs?"

Evan snorted. "Definitely Cassie again. Sorry about the inconvenience of the abs, Cassie. I'll try to be fat next time."

I froze, a warm feeling in my stomach. Next time. There would be a next time! He didn't find me horrible! A smile spread across my face. I had Evan. I had now. Evan's strong arms lifted me up and moved me so my legs no longer dangled off the bed. "Boxers." I said, gesturing at his underwear. "Off."

Evan grinned. "As you wish." And he ripped off his boxers with relish. I slapped my forehead. I couldn't help but stare at his, well, you know. It was standing out, stiff. I let my hand reach out and touch it. It was rock hard. It was also at least nine inches long. I imagined trying to shove him into me I became aware of Evan watching me, and I blushed. I didn't take me hand away. I tried to wrap my hand around him, but he was too thick, and my thumb and my middle finger remained a centimeter apart.

Evan stiffened, and I glanced up in fear. "Did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

The muscle in Evan's jaw jumped. "No," He managed with difficulty. "Just the opposite. But today is for you. We can get to that stuff later." Evan grinned at me, his sexy, boyish grin. I blushed again.

Evan climbed on top of me, and I closed my eyes. This was it. "Cassie." Evan murmured. "Cassie, are you sure?"

I could feel the tip, pressing at my wet entrance. I could feel my core dripping in anticipation, in anticipation of the two of us finally becoming one. I opened my eyes and looked into Evan's warm, concerned eyes. Desire shone clearly as well, but I knew if I even began to say the word no, Evan would stop without a moment of hesitation. "Yes." I took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"It's going to hurt," Evan whispered, remorse in his voice. "I'm going to kiss you, okay? Take a deep breath."

I obeyed without question. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, and then gave Evan a small nod. Evan pressed his lips and against mine gently. "I'm sorry, Cassie." Then, all in one movement, Evan pressed his lips hard against mine and thrust hard into me. My eyes widened in shock and agony, and I bit back the scream threatening to spill from my throat. It hurt like a motherfucker. Evan buried his face in the crook of my neck. "I'm so, so sorry, Cassie." I didn't answer, instead stroking his dark, soft hair.

Slowly, the pain ebbed away, and bits and bits of pleasure began to replace it. I nudged his hips. "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

This seemed to break through Evan's barrier. He wasn't gentle, even if I was a little newbie virgin. He'd force our hips together, shoving himself deeper and deeper into me each and every time, pulling out slowly before slamming himself down to the hilt in me again. A look of hunger and pleasure and overtook Evan's face, husky groans escaping his throat. "Oh god, Cassie," He groaned through clenched teeth. "You're so fucking tight."

I moaned in appreciation, unable to form human words.

Evan's stable rhythm began to grow faster, his skin slapping against mine with each thrust. He intertwined our fingers, and grabbed the headboard with his other hand. Beads of sweat had gathered at his brow, and his breathing had become labored. With a grunt, he pushed so deep into me a gasped in intense pleasure. He had hit a sweet spot in me, and black dots danced in my vision from pleasure. I arched my back as if that would guide him to hit that sweet spot again and wrapped my arms around his neck. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling me even closer to him. The hand that was no long intertwined with mine fell to my ass and grabbed it with force, slamming me down on his cock repeatedly. I had never seem Evan this aggressive before, and it only turned me on even more.

"Oh god, Evan!" I cried as he repeatedly pounded into that sweet magical spot again and again. He growled lowly and put more pressure on the hand on my ass, as if guiding my movements. I began to do it myself, clumsy and unsteady at first, but I don't think Evan cared or even noticed. The movement made the pleasure increase ten-fold. The black spots in my vision increased, and the pleasure rocked me from inside out. I bit into Evan's shoulder in an attempt to hold on just a bit longer. I teetered on the edge, and then- "OHH, FUCK!" I screamed, as waves and waves of pleasure rushed through me. As I drifted down from my high, Evan, with a growl, pounded even harder and faster into me.

In less than 3 seconds, Evan had me nearing my peak again, _still_ repeatedly hitting that sweet spot again and again. "Oh god, Oh God, OH GOD!" I panted again and again into Evan's ear. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! EVAN!" It was as if I had run into a wall of pure pressure, waves and waves washing over me and spreading throughout my entire body. The pleasure rocketed throughout my entire body, reducing me to mush. As I descended from yet another high, I became aware of Evan tensing above me, heard him groan loudly, and then shudder violently, filling my tummy with a burning, scalding heat; unlike anything I had ever felt before. I lost all my strength then, letting go of Evan as he collapsed and rolled next to me, his chest heaving with pants. I fell back against the pillows allowing my eyes to close.

I opened my eyes again, turning to my side so I could see Evan's face. Beads of sweat ran down his strong jawline, and he shot me a small smile. "I must've been good to have knocked you out for a good 2 minutes."

I rolled my eyes, too tired for a snarky comeback. "Yeah, yeah…asshole."

Evan winked. "We'll save that one for next time."

Ugh. I slapped my forehead. "Oh god, Evan." I growled in exasperation.

Evan smiled. "That's what you've been saying all night." He paused. "Not that I've minded."

"Go to sleep, Evan." I growled, bashing him in the face with my pillow.

"Love you too." He muttered. He wrapped me up in his arms anyway.

"No more nightmares." He said solemnly.

"No more nightmares." I agreed. I received a snore in response. "Evan?" Quiet breathing. Evan had fallen asleep. "Love our conversations." And in the dark of the room, I thought I saw him smile.


End file.
